Latching mechanisms are used to allow a user to releasably attach/engage a cover onto a PDA, for example latching elements are used on removable battery covers to allow a user to conveniently replace one or more batteries (or SIM cards) of a PDA. Latching mechanisms are also used for removable fascias to releasably attach different fascias to a PDA.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present invention may or may not address one or more of the background issues.